


Not a Drill

by deathbyspaceglam



Series: Bassian College AU [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 420 reference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodhi and Luke are roommates, Bodhi has a cat, Ktavnukkah 5777, M/M, Pre-Relationship, based on lived experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Bodhi is woken by the fire alarm in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _fire/warmth_.  
>  Based on [these headcanons](http://imgonnaliehere.tumblr.com/post/154645528640/college-student-bodhi-rook-headcanons-because-i) about college student Bodhi.

Bodhi woke up to the all-too-familiar flashing lights and the sound of the fire alarm. Disoriented, he sat up, feeling around the floor by the bed for his goggles. Across the room, he heard Luke sit up and reach for the light switch, his hand bumping against the wall before turning on the light.

The goggles were nowhere near where Bodhi had been looking. Sighing, he reached over to the end of the bed and picked them up, putting the goggles on over his forehead before getting up.

“Did we leave something on last night?” asked Luke from the main room of the dorm, checking the microwave and oven for recently burned food.

Bodhi went into the main room, hastily stuffing his keys and phone in the pockets of his pajamas. He shook his head, pulling his shoes out from under the couch and quickly putting them on. He heard a meow from under the couch.

“Astraea!” Bodhi called quietly. The cat poked her head out from under the couch. Bodhi held out his hands and Astraea leaped into them. Cradling the cat in one hand, he slowly opened the door.

As he left the dorm, Bodhi was immediately greeted with the sight of many people wearing pajamas and coats, some with blankets wrapped around themselves. Everyone was grumbling about missing sleep before finals. Slowly but surely, the mass of students made their way to the exit.

As soon as he left the building, Bodhi regretted not bringing a coat or a blanket. It was freezing cold outside in December, especially at nearly 4:30 in the morning. Holding Astraea close to his chest, he jogged past the slow-moving students to the tennis courts.

Students milled about in the tennis courts, putting on hoods and wrapping their blankets more tightly around themselves. Distantly, a fire truck pulled up to the building. Bodhi shivered and jogged in place, wondering what had happened to trigger the fire alarm. He was completely lost when it came to cooking, having once set off the fire alarm because he hadn’t known the dangers of microwaving aluminum foil. He wondered if someone had made the same mistake.

“Are you cold?” came a voice from behind him. He turned around. Standing behind him was his neighbor, Cassian Andor, looking ridiculously cute in an incredibly fluffy coat.

“Yeah,” said Bodhi. Astraea meowed and stretched. Bodhi scratched her behind the ears with his free hand.

Cassian unzipped his coat and shrugged it off, holding it out to Bodhi. “You can borrow it if you want.” With the coat removed, Bodhi could see the way every strand of Cassian’s hair pointed in a different direction.

He nodded. He tried not to stare as Cassian placed the coat over his shoulders, wrapping it as tightly as he could without disturbing the cat and zipping it halfway over Bodhi’s arms. Bodhi shuddered at the instant warmth it brought. “Thank you,” he managed. “Are you sure?”

“I’ll be alright,” said Cassian, holding up another, less fluffy jacket, before putting it on.

Astraea meowed loudly from Bodhi’s arms. He stroked her head to soothe her. She didn’t trust Cassian, not since he tried to pet her stomach the first time he saw her. “Shh, it’s okay,” Bodhi whispered.

“Your cat still doesn’t like me, does she?” asked Cassian.

“It takes some time with her,” said Bodhi. “One of Luke’s friends stepped on her tail once, but after a few weeks, she stopped hissing at him.”

Cassian folded his arms and tried not to visibly shiver. “Why did the alarm go off tonight, anyway, do you know?” he asked.  
“I’m not sure,” said Bodhi, “but I think someone might have burned food or microwaved metal by mistake. I did that once and set off the alarm,” he confessed.

“Really?”

Bodhi nodded. “I never actually learned how to cook. Neither did Luke. We have a fire extinguisher in our kitchen and keep 911 on speed dial.”

Cassian thought for a moment. “You know, it’s never too late to learn how to cook. Maybe I could teach you.”

“Really? It wouldn’t be a problem for you?” Bodhi couldn’t believe it. Could his crush possibly be the answer to his ongoing problem of burning food when he stayed up late to study?

“It’s no problem at all,” Cassian assured him. “Just text me whenever, okay?”

Just then, students began filing out of the tennis courts. The building must have been declared safe to enter. Freezing students mobbed gratefully around the building entrances, going back to their dorms as quickly as they could. As Bodhi and Cassian joined the throng, a firefighter standing near the door told them, “Tell your roommates not to smoke in the stairwell."

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel of sorts! Check out [But, Like, What ARE We?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10682352)


End file.
